<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth. by Nelaila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111073">Warmth.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelaila/pseuds/Nelaila'>Nelaila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(okay I am), 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm definitely not projecting, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i think, idk i was projecting, no beta we die like jackeylove and yuyanjia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelaila/pseuds/Nelaila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 kisses that didn't happen and one that did</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, I honestly doubt anyone recognizes me since I mostly write kpop ff, but I've gotten really into Fnatic this year and their loss against top was just heartbreaking to me. This was inspired mainly by that series, and me being proud of the fight that the boys put on with a little sprinkle of me projecting my yearning for human affection.</p><p>I hope you will enjoy this little thing I've written at 1 am even though i have a lecture at 8 am, any feedback and pointing out grammar errors is much appreciated, now I gotta blast before my brain turns off completely.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p>The first victory they shared was definitely a moment both of them cherish dearly. It was back in Spain, when they both played for Mad Lions, just stepping into the professional scene with their naive minds full of hope for their future. They still didn’t know anything, they were experiencing every new thing with wonder in their hearts, even if it didn’t show on the surface. </p><p>Their relationship was definitely completely new for both of them. They would just call it a friendship, but they both knew that it’s not like any other they’ve ever experienced. Not with the way they understood each other without words, not with how deeply they really cared for each other, how they would go out of their way to make the other one happy. But they were too young to recognize these feelings, so they brushed them off as something normal in a platonic relationship.</p><p>Maybe that’s why Oskar didn’t think it was weird for him to lean in to Tim after their first victory, to barely brush the shorter’s cheek with his lips as they were celebrating their success, already back in the dorm. Maybe that’s why Tim didn’t make anything out of the brief contact interrupted by Crownie ushering them for a team dinner. Maybe that’s why neither of them thought back to the warmth that spread over their chests that evening every time they looked at each other or when their hands touched. </p><p>So they just celebrated, the first win of many to come in their long careers, the one that filled them with hope even throughout the hardships they faced, the one that started their impact on the professional scene and opened the door to the path that led to the giants they always dreamed to overtake.</p><p> </p><p>2. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Oskar wished that they didn’t make such an impact so quickly, so that his best friend would stay by his side for at least a season longer. So they could still spend their nights playing league side by side, bickering when they couldn’t fall asleep after the adrenaline from winning an important match still hasn’t worn off. So they could maybe try cooking once again, this time without nearly burning their kitchen and having to opt for a takeout. </p><p>But it was too late, as he was sitting on Tim’s bed, trying not to break down when his best friend was finishing packing his bags to leave Mad Lions and join Fnatic. </p><p>As much as he liked keeping his tough guy exterior, at that moment he just wanted to hug Tim and bawl his eyes out. Just the thought of departing with the friend he held so dearly in his heart made tears come to his eyes. He was watching Tim attentively, as if he was trying to make sure that nothing about the mid laner would be lost in his memory throughout their separation. He studied the way Tim placed his remaining clothes in the suitcase, seemingly without much care, but still gently like he was scared to damage anything. He looked at the way Tim slowly moved around the room with everything scattered on the floor. He noticed when Tim’s usually monotonous face showed a little sight of smile as he picked up Oskar’s hoodie before throwing it at his face so he doesn’t accidentally take it. </p><p>Just as Oskar was looking at him so carefully, Tim was trying his best not to pay attention to his best friend, even though it felt impossible at the time. He knew that the moment he would look at Oskar for more than a brief moment, he would break down crying. So he tried to shrug off the way he felt Oskar’s eyes follow his every move. He threw the Pole’s hoodie as quick as he could so he wouldn’t have to look at his probably teary eyes. </p><p>But no matter how hard he wanted to look away, he couldn’t, he was stuck looking right into Oskar’s blue eyes, seeing them fill with tears and feeling his own do the same. He could just drop the shirt he just picked up and throw himself at his best friend as he started sobbing. He just stayed there, in Oskar’s embrace, feeling his tears make his friend’s shirt wet. </p><p>Oskar just placed his hand on Tim’s back in an attempt to comfort the smaller guy, even if he himself needed some help dealing with the situation. But he just held his dearest friend in his arms, as feeling Tim fidget a little bit less with each passing minute was making Oskar calm down as well. He whispered sweet little things to Tim’s ear, how the distance won’t change anything, they will still be best friends, that no matter what, Oskar would always come to help him even if he was in another country. </p><p>As he was saying those things, his lips lightly brushed over Tim’s skin, making him shiver. For a reason he wasn’t able to think about at the time, all he wanted was to feel those lips fully connect with his skin. To truly feel like he was taken care of, to somehow get a confirmation that the jungler felt the same way as he did, even though he wasn’t even sure of his feelings.</p><p>Maybe if they stayed like this for longer, Oskar would gather courage to leave even the smallest of kisses on Tim’s skin. Maybe they would understand the feeling’s that’s been tearing them apart for months. But they didn’t as Tim quickly gathered up from bed when the manager called him to go to the airport. </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>After that, their contact fell off. Even if they tried their best, they were just too busy with their new teams to make time to meet up. Between trying to bond with their new teammates, trying their best to hone their skills by grinding soloq and getting used to the new, more professional life of being a LEC player, they had little to no time to actually meet up. So for months they only talked through discord, without seeing each other even once until their first game against each other.</p><p>The moment Oskar saw Tim enter the stage, going after players they’ve watched together back in Mad Lions, he felt a sense of familiarity spread all over his body. Even if everything around them changed, Tim’s presence in his life was still constant. He was looking as the slovenian played with his mousepad, just as he remembered him always doing when he was nervous. Then the new Fnatic player looked up and smiled at Oskar while sending a small wave. </p><p>That short interaction gave him so much needed energy for his debut game, he made some of his best plays, landed a crucial Sejuani ult on Rekkles and carried his team to victory. But even the victory couldn’t beat the euphoria he felt when he finally got to hug Tim after all these long months. To finally hold Tim in his arms was something he’s been thinking about since he found out they were facing Fnatic first. Even if their contact was short, Oskar still felt like his skin was burning when he went to handshake the rest of the players. </p><p>After this hug, Tim felt starved. He missed his best friend so much he almost teared up when he saw him on stage. He couldn’t wait for the game to end, he didn’t even care about the result, he just wanted to fall into Oskar’s embrace and never leave it again. The contact was way too short for him, it left him yearning for more, for even the smallest of touches, just to feel Oskar again. </p><p>He waited as SK were taking photos with fans, he knew that he didn’t have much time, but he needed to talk to Oskar, to touch him again. It felt like hours passed, as Tim was standing in the hallway, tapping his foot on the floor. Then he heard footsteps, looked up and saw those blue eyes he’s been dreaming about lately. The dim lit room felt a lot brighter with Oskar inside of it, his body felt like on a warm summer day, even though it was the middle of winter. </p><p>They stood beside each other, having a small talk, even though neither of them truly cared about what the other one was saying. All they could think about was that they were finally next to each other again, within the reach to just grab, hug and never let go. But even then, neither of them actually did it, being too scared of losing the track of time in the other’s arms. So they just seeked for small touches, brushes of hands that left goose bumps on their skin, leaning in to whisper something funny and feeling the warmth of the other body. </p><p>Tim’s mind was plagued by the thoughts of how it would feel to place his hands on Oskar’s cheeks, to hold his face gently and maybe even plant a small peck on his skin. His mind made it hard to not do so every time Oskar smiled fondly at him and looked like he felt just the same way Tim felt at that moment.  And maybe he would do so, feeling too weak under Oskar’s eyes, if not for Rekkles coming to get him back to his teammates.</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p>Soulmates reunited, that’s what everyone was joking about when Oskar was announced to join Fnatic for the 2020 season. Since the information reached Tim, he was feeling like he was on cloud nine, even though he was the one who shyly recommended Oskar to the team management. He’s been giddy for a week and all of his teammates were clearly amused by their midlaner’s sudden change in behaviour. For the most part they thought Tim was just very excited for his best friend, but Rekkles, after seeing them in a rather intimate situation last year, knew better than to think it was just that. </p><p>Tim couldn’t sleep for almost the whole night before Oskar arrived at their office. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, he tried to explain it to himself that he was just worried about Oskar’s first impression on the other guys. Even if he knew that his friend was possibly the sweetest man on the planet, to strangers he often appeared cold and distant. That seemed like a good enough reason, even if Tim knew deep inside that it wasn’t the case. </p><p>He really didn’t have to worry about it, Oskar won the sympathy of the rest of Fnatic players almost immediately after he entered the office and started the conversation. Tim just sat on the couch with Bwipo next to him while the top laner was flooding Oskar with all sorts of questions. The other guys chimed in from time to time, but everyone knew that when Gabriel started talking, there was no way of stopping him. So Tim laid back and looked at his best friend. As always, he was wearing black from head to toe, the only splash of colour was on the hoodie that Tim recognized as the one he always used to borrow back in Spain. </p><p>He looked back at Oskar’s face and felt his breath catch. The sun peeking from the windows fell right on the jungler and made his eyes look like the clear water of the lakes he remembered from Slovenia. At that moment Oskar reminded him of how home felt, the smile on his face made Tim’s heart swell like it never had before and his belly felt like something warm flipped inside of it. </p><p>That sudden rush of foreign emotions kept him occupied throughout the day, until the evening, when it was just him and Oskar left at the office, watching some dumb comedy in the review room like they used to before. Tim was watching the screen with his eyes barely opened, laying down with his head on Oskar’s chest, while being wrapped in the other’s arms made him feel way too comfortable to pay attention to what was going on in the movie. He felt Oskar’s hand gently stroke his shoulder and he felt like they never got separated, like they were back to being dumb teenagers that knew nothing about world. </p><p>Oskar suddenly started playing with his hair and when Tim looked up, the other was already looking at him. They stayed like this for a few minutes, the movie long forgotten in the background. A strand of hair fell on his face and Oskar quietly laughed as he gently tucked it behind Tim’s ear while murmuring something about him needing to finally go to a hairdresser. The emotions that overflown Tim’s body earlier that day returned when he saw the fond smile on Oskar’s face. He finally understood what he’s wanted for the last few years, everything he felt while looking at Oskar finally was clear to him. High on the sudden epiphany, he leaned in, desperate to taste the lips he’s wanted to feel on his own for so long. But before he could do anything, Bwipo came storming into the office, frustratedly looking for something and Tim just laid back feeling way too much.</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p>The pressure of being a Fnatic player was a lot, Oskar discovered throughout his first two splits of playing for the organisation. It felt great when they were on the same page and playing as well as everyone expected from them, but the moment they slip, it seems like everyone is against them. </p><p>It happened after the spring finals against G2, when even after destroying the competition in the playoffs, they still couldn’t beat their biggest rivals. Even if Oskar still didn’t get the rivalry himself, the sight of his crushed teammates was enough to make him care about winning the next time they faced G2.</p><p>But it didn’t happen. In the summer split, they still had a record of 0-2 against that team, Fnatic couldn’t beat them even when they were playing at one of the worst levels anyone had ever seen G2 play. It felt completely doomed, but it still didn’t really matter to him personally, so it just made him frustrated like any other loss. </p><p>Then the playoffs came, and by what seemed to him like a miracle at the moment, they finally beat G2, in a best-of-five at that. When the nexus exploded, more than anything he just felt relieved. It meant that they seriously had a chance of winning the split and that was all that mattered to him. </p><p>But when he looked at his teammates, who were jumping in joy, hugging each other, he felt like he finally understood what it truly meant for them to beat G2. Especially when he looked at Tim and could see a faint smile grace his lips, a face of relief that probably no one else noticed. </p><p>And when Tim looks at him, with a full on smile on his lips, Oskar doesn’t want anything more than to beat G2 every time they face each other if it meant that he could see Tim like this again. He could swear to do anything that would make that smile appear on the mid laner’s face, no matter how dumb or hard to do it would be. </p><p>At that moment he wished he could just run to Tim and kiss him senseless, but all the people around them, the camera’s recording them stopped him before he could even try, but he finally realized, that this is what it feels when you love someone. </p><p> </p><p>+1.</p><p> </p><p>They were back in Berlin, after their loss to Top. The rest of the team had already left for their respective homes, Oskar and Tim were the only ones still in their office. With the soft music playing from the speakers, they were sitting on the couch next to each other, silently reminiscing about the year that passed. How they grew as a team, but also as individuals, both on the rift and outside of it. They sit like that for hours, just enjoying each other’s presence after all the stress they went through recently. When the song changed, Oskar suddenly stood up and offered his hand to Tim, asking him for a dance. He holds Tim gently in his arms, like he’s scared of breaking the shorter boy. As they slowly sway around the room, they think of their future, the uncertainty that awaits them after the loss, what it could mean for their careers. </p><p>They keep dancing around the room, the warmth of each other’s embrace giving them needed reassurance while they are deep in thoughts, but when they finally lock their eyes, it seems like the future doesn’t matter to them anymore. The only thing they care about is the person in front of them, their loved one that looks so fondly in their eyes. They stop moving and Oskar cups Tim’s face in his hands, he caresses his cheeks like he’s a precious artwork that belongs to a museum. He’s completely enamored with the sight in front of him as he leans in and softly pecks the lips he yearned for. Tim can feel Oskar’s unshaved beard sting his skin a little, but it doesn’t even bother him because of how long he’s waited for that moment. </p><p>When they part ways, Oskar rests his head in Tim’s forehead and looks deeply in his eyes. He just laughs, with his stupid laugh that should sound like someone cleaning a window, but it makes Tim’s heart swell with so much happiness that he can’t help but laugh too. Oskar starts peppering his face with little kisses, like he was making up for all the times he wanted to kiss Tim before, like he wanted to do back in Mad Lions, when neither of them knew what they truly felt for each other. He kisses Tim’s forehead, for all the times he wanted to comfort him, but couldn’t. He kisses Tim’s eyelids, nose and when he finally goes back to lips, he kisses them like his life depended on it. Tim can feel the smile on Oskar’s lips as they keep kissing, whispering declarations of love every time they take a break to catch a breath.</p><p>At this moment, they finally feel at peace, after all the years full of struggles, even knowing that there are even more hardships waiting ahead of them. But it doesn’t matter now, as they stay in each other’s arms, feeling the warmth overflowing in their chests, listening to two hearts beating at the same pace, because they know, that even if they get separated, their hearts will always find a way to each other, because they are destined to be together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>